Falling into place
by blu-babe
Summary: HB valentines tale. Complete, I'll update when I can, chapters roughly 3 pages each. Better summary inside. Epilogue! YAY!
1. Chapter one : Falling down

Falling into place

Summary : It is a completed story to be updated once a week. It's a Valentines Day that brought Botan and Hiei together for many years of happiness. Read along as they squabble and make up, and glimpse into their happy future together.

The chilly spring air swirled around her, making the sakura petals dance. Everything was so beautiful this time of year; of course, she couldn't help but feel bad she had to work on Valentines Day.

Poor St. Valentinus, his holiday caused many people, like her, a great deal of pain, some would even kill themselves to escape it. It was almost less painful when she could see happy couples walking in the street, knowing that at least some one was happy.

But it hurt just the same because she was alone, she was miserable just like the souls she ferried, albeit a different reason for her. She had died on Valentines Day, emotionally and physically; it was twenty years ago today...

**\/\/\/\/\/\Flash Back/\/\/\/\/\/**

Botan was walking down the street, snow still covering the ground, as she hummed her favourite tune. She was on her way to see Michael, he said he had a surprise for her, and she absolutely loved surprises. When she reached their meeting place, the coffee shop at the edge of town, she sat down and waited for him. And she waited, and waited, and waited some more. She waited for several hours, but he never came.

So she stood up, intent on finding him and beating the stuffing out of him, and stormed off towards his house. She knocked on the door, heard a click and his voice say 'come in'.

She opened the door and nearly screamed, she could see right into the living room from the doorway, and she didn't like what she saw! Michael, the love of her life, was screwing some blonde bimbo!

When he should have been with her, on Valentines Day...was she that horrible?

"How could you? I thought you loved me! I HATE YOU!" She turned and ran away, half praying that he would run out after her, and beg and plead for forgiveness.

But he never did, all she heard was that woman scream in pleasure as he continued to screw her. So she ran, she ran for hours, miles, she didn't stop till she was lost in the forest.

She spotted a cliff and gazed at it longingly, Lovers Leap. She stood up, determined, and walked up to the edge of the cliff, it must have been four hundred feet tall.

She looked back in the general direction of Michael's house, sighed and walked right off the cliff. No more would he hurt her...no more would anyone hurt her...

**\/\/\/\/\/\End Flash Back/\/\/\/\/\/**

...She felt the tears run down her face, she could see that cliff from here. Every Valentines day, she would take a walk and just remind herself of what Michael did, it was how she stopped herself from loving anyone.

She always acted happy because it was part of her deal, she didn't go to hell and she was as happy as happy can possibly be... too bad that happiness wasn't from her heart.

This was the twentieth Valentines Day alone, although many people had tried to be with her this year. Koenma always asked her out, but she would refuse and tell him to mind his own business when he pried into her problems.

Hiei was sitting in his tree, thinking of the conversation he'd just had with Kurama, that stupid nosey fox had figured out he had a crush on the baka ferry onna, and tried to get him to ask her out for a Valentines date. **Like that would ever happen.**

He stared off at the mountains and the cliffs, and saw something that made his heart stop. Botan was walking along the edge of the cliff, and she slipped on a rock. He saw her start to fall and ran to catch her.


	2. Chapter two : Catch me and hold me close

He was so far away he was afraid he wouldn't get there in time, it was lucky he had demon vision and speed.

He reached the bottom of the cliff and held out his arms, waiting only a moment before she landed in them. She blinked once, twice, and burst out crying. She had slipped and almost died again, but someone had saved her, she stopped crying long enough to see that it was Hiei that had caught her, and started crying all over again.

As she had been falling, she had realized one thing: She was in love with Hiei. And it took a near-death experience for her to realize it.

Hiei was so shocked he had managed to get there in time to save her he didn't notice she had a death grip on his shirt while she was sobbing. "...Y-you...s-saved me...thank you H-hiei..." She choked out between sobs, when he tightened his grip, she stopped crying and looked up at him. "Hn." He set her down, and was about to walk away when she called out, "Wait! Don't go... please... I don't want to be alone..."

She dropped her gaze to the ground when he raised his eyebrow at her, "You have lots of friends. Go bug them." She sniffled and mumbled, "They're all on dates...they all have someone special...I've got nothing, I've got no one..." He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her, taking her by surprise, "What about me? Don't I count?"

She looked into his deep red eyes and saw a little spark, which caused her to smile, "I dunno Hiei. We don't hang out a lot, are you _sure _we're friends?" She asked playfully and he pouted.

"No, I guess we're not friends."

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch, "But we could be more than friends." She hit him playfully on the arm, "You scared me, I thought you were going to get all grumpy and walk away." He smirked at her again and brought his face closer to hers, "That's why I did it."

She frowned at him and pushed him away a little bit, "You've a lousy sense of humor Hiei." He turned away, and started walking away, "Hn. What ever." **So much for that idea...** Once she was sure he was no longer paying attention, she launched herself at him, and tackled him to the ground, "Gotcha."

He glared softly at her, "That wasn't funny onna." She winked at him, "It was just as funny as what you did." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "No that was meaner because you tackled me. I didn't tackle you. You should have to make it up to me for that."

She giggled and tangled her hands in his hair, "And how would I do that shorty?" He growled at her and tried to sit up, but she moved so she was straddling him before he could get up, "You could start off by not calling me shorty, get off me, and then kiss me."

She leaned down closer until her face was only a couple centimeters from his, "How about one out of three?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Has to be all three. Or I'll just go back and sleep in my tree, alone." She pouted and sighed, "Fine. I suppose it's a fair trade..." She stood up, pulled him up and dusted off her blue jeans and black tank top.

Hiei tapped his foot impatiently until she looked back at him, "What?" He gave her a blank look and she sweat dropped, "Oh, right. Gimme a sec will ya? Geeze, so impatient. You'd think a demon could wait more than half a second..." Her mumbling was cut off when Hiei pinned her to the closest tree.

"No more waiting. Now kiss me." She sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek, and started laughing when he growled at her. "Well, you should be more specific about what kind of kiss you want."

"French."

She giggled and kissed each cheek (It's a greeting kiss, I believe it is French...but I am not sure), he growled again and mumbled, "Not that one." She smirked at him, "Oh you mean,"

She pressed her lips to his and pushed her tongue into his mouth, only pulling back when he started to respond to the kiss.

"That one?" He nodded, still growling a little. She gave him an I-already-know-but-I'm-still-gonna-ask-what's-wrong look and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Was it not good enough?" "Not even close. You need practice."

She gave him an insulted look, "Are you suggesting I just kiss every one until I'm good enough?" He rolled his eyes, "No. I was suggesting that I show you the proper way to kiss someone."

The wind chose this time to make its presence known to the two, as did the chilly weather.

Okay, I guess I confused a bunch of you about the story. 1) I said it was complete, (my bad) I did write the whole thing already, BUT IT IS NOT A ONE-SHOT! 2) I won't be changing perspectives, mostly because it's already done, and also partially because it would wind up being another five chapters if I did. 3) Thank you all my lovely reviewers! I am so pleased that people like my story . 4) I believe it will be about nine or so chapters long, it has even been divided into those chapters. This is for your convinience, as now you are guaranteed the WHOLE STORY, unlike those poor misfortunate readers of my Inuyasha stories! 5) I may update it more than once a week if you review enough! 


	3. Chapter three : I love you

Botan shivered as she looked into Hiei's red eyes, "If this is gonna take much longer, we'll have to go inside so we don't get sick." He smirked at her, "Well we better go inside cause this is gonna take all day."

He picked her up bridal style and ran off towards his apartment, which he only had cause he was done his probation, and he saved the toddler and blah blah blah.

When he got there he dropped her on his bed, which was messy as hell because he'd actually been using in on the colder nights, and put one leg on either side of her hips so she was stuck beneath him. He leaned down and was about to kiss her when her communicator went off.

She answered it and saw Yusuke and Keiko, 'Hey Botan, since you're still single, we should set you up on a blind date!' Hiei glared at the back of the communicator, and Botan sweat dropped, "Didn't you try that last year? And haven't I told you I'm not interested?"

Yusuke waved his hand dismissively, 'Nonsense! Meet us at the theater at 6 o'clock, and wear that black dress you bought with Keiko that time you guys dragged me to the mall to carry the bags.' He hung up before she could refuse and she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Oh joy, another blind date. I think I'll try the stay-at-home-and-not-answer-my-phone method this year too." Hiei rolled his eyes, "How many men have they set you up with?" She shrugged, "Lemma see...fifteen...and I have yet to actually show up to the blind date. You'd think they'd learn."

He smirked and leaned down so his lips were close to hers, "Good." Just as he was about to kiss her, his communicator went off. He grabbed it off the table and flipped it open to see Kurama and Shizuru whispering about something.

"What the hell do you want fox. I'm busy." Kurama rolled his eyes at Hiei, 'Sleeping doesn't count as busy. You are going to come to the theater at six o'clock sharp. No excuses, I'll drag you there if I have to.' The screen went black before he could say anything.

Botan blinked twice and started giggling, "I think they're trying to set us up Hiei." He nodded and smirked, "Does that mean you'll show up for this date? Or are you still gonna stand me up?" She smirked at him, "Oh I dunno. That depends if you're a better kisser than I am."

He brought his face down to hers and their lips touched, as if on cue the communicators both went off at the same time.

Botan opened it and saw Ayame on the screen, "What the bloody hell do you want? I'm busy here!"

Hiei opened his and saw Koenma on his screen. "Why the hell are you calling me toddler?" Botan made a shushing gesture, she did not want Ayame to know she was with Hiei, at least not right now because Ayame would never stop talking!

'Botan you've been alone long enough! As your friend I am setting you up with a guy for your own good! You are going to meet me in the park at ten, and Koenma is going to bring a guy. No 'if's 'and's or 'but's about it!' Botan gave her a blank look, like that would happen.

Hiei meanwhile was getting a similar talk from Koenma, 'Hiei you need to get laid. As your semi-friend/boss, I am setting you up with a chick so you won't be so bloody uptight. You're gonna meet me at the park at ten, and if you don't show I'll put you back on probation!'

Both screens went blank at the same time and Botan glared at Hiei's communicator. "Did he just say what I think he said! You need to get laid? And they're setting us up! What does he think I am? A hussy?"

Hiei chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Now where were we?" He kissed her lips softly, but she didn't respond. She was too busy fighting the urge to call Koenma and yell at him.

Hiei pulled away and waved his hand in front of her face, "Onna, just forget about it. The toddler is a complete idiot. He can't tell a Pepsi ad from poetry." She blinked and sighed, "I know. But the nerve of him, assuming I'd just _sleep with you, _it's insulting!"

She looked into his eyes and saw a tiny bit of hurt, so she corrected herself quickly, "Not that I wouldn't! I would. But him just automatically assuming it..." He got off her and glared at the floor, "No that's right. Why would you sleep with me, why would anybody. Just go away."

She sat up and tried to put her hand on his shoulder, "I told you to leave!" She hung her head and got up. "Fine I'll go. But before I do...you have to know...I love you Hiei."

Alright, here it is, chappie 3! I got so many reviews so far (I've never gotten so many on one story b4) so I decided to update today. 


	4. Chapter four : Misunderstood

Consider yourselves lucky! I decided to update early, just for the hell of it. So here it is : Chapter four!

* * *

She turned and left his apartment, to wander the streets for a few hours. Leaving him to ponder her words. _'I love you Hiei.' _Had she really meant it? He got off his bed and walked over to the window. **Should I go after her?** He knew he loved her, and now he knew she loved him...but he was so confused.

Botan stopped walking when she was passing an electronics store with TV's in the window.

_...having problems with that special some one?_

**Like you wouldn't believe. **

_..Then you need a gift that says "I love you and I'll never leave!"_

**That's a great idea, TV is so smart sometimes **

_...Say it all with roses... _

**Roses? Some how I don't think Hiei likes roses... **

Botan sighed and kept walking, according to her watch it was only 4 o'clock, 2 hours till the 'blind' date. "...I know! I can get him a sword!" She exclaimed, earning several weird looks and an I-got-my-eye-on-you-trouble-maker look from two police officers.

"...He loves to play hero. Two year olds like the weirdest things..." Every one seemed satisfied with her cover up, but the police still eyed her suspiciously. She walked into the closest dollar store and bought a toy sword, hopping it would be enough to get the police to leave her alone.

She left the dollar store carrying the toy, but the police still followed her. Apparently, it **_wasn't_** enough. So she headed to Yusuke's apartment, she knew Rinku and Jin were staying there for the next week or so since Genkai was fumigating the temple, Rinku could pass as two easy!

She knocked on the apartment door, still painfully aware of the policemen following her. Jin opened the door and she grinned at him, "Hey is Rinku here? I got his toy sword."

She winked a couple times so he would go along with it, he nodded and led her inside. Once the door was shut, she let out a deep breath, "Phew, you just saved my butt! Those police guys over heard me say something about a sword and I had to buy a toy sword to cover my mistake, but they still followed me!"

Rinku ran over to her and hugged her, they were chummy since they both liked to pick on Kuwabara. "Hey Rinku, would you like a toy sword? I kinda got into some trouble with the cops and had to buy one to get myself out of trouble, but if I leave Yusuke's place with it, they'll never stop following me."

She pulled the toy sword out of the plastic bag and handed it to him when he nodded. "So Botan, you said you were talking about a sword, were planning on buying one for some one special? Cause I happen to know Hiei needs a new one, his is all rusted!"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped foreword, "I can't buy him a sword now! Those cops will arrest me! Now Hiei'll be mad forever." She slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she'd just said.

"Why would shorty be mad at you? Did you hit him with your oar?" She giggled at Rinku, "No, no, nothing like that. It'd be easier if that were the case. But I kind of said something I shouldn't have..." Jin nodded in understanding, "So you told Yukina he was her brother? Do you think it's wise to give him a sword then? He might use it to chop off your head."

Rinku nodded as well and she sweat dropped. "No! No I didn't tell Yukina... well, I did, but he doesn't know that...if I tell you what happened, will you promise not to tell any one else?" They both nodded, they were confused and they wanted to know what happened!

"Okay. I was walking up at Lovers Leap, and I slipped, and just before I hit the ground he caught me. And things led to other things and I kissed him. And he started teasing me, and we went to his place, and Yusuke and Kurama set us up on a blind date, then we kissed again. Then Ayame and Koenma called us and set us up on a date for later in the evening. And the first thing Koenma said was 'You need to get laid.' So I got offended cause it sounded like Koenma was referring to me as a hussy, and I said 'The nerve of him, thinking I would just sleep with you'...and he got all cold and distant and made me leave...and I told him I love him...So yeah...What do I do!"

Jin and Rinku gave her blank/confused looks and shrugged, "Buy him flowers?" She glared at Jin, "Hiei doesn't like flowers! He only likes ice cream...wait...I got it! Jin you're a bloody genus! I'll buy him a tub of ice cream, and go apologize again." She hugged them both and ran out of the apartment, crashing into the police officers.

* * *

Here is chapter four, full of fun and misunderstandings! I hope you like this one as much as the other 3! I am so happy you are all reviewing, I always update more when I know people like my stories, cuz if they don't update I assume they hate my writting then the stories just kinda end where they are...


	5. Chapter five : Kissing confusion

Okay, Kiarra, my faithful reviewer. I think you'll like what happens with the stalker cops, not quite as funny as what you mentioned, but I think it's pretty dam funny this way too. And, yeah, the rest of my faithful readers and reviewers will like this chappie too.

* * *

"Alright little lady. You're coming with us. Attempting suicide!" Her eyes went wide, "What! I did no such thing! I love life!" They just rolled their eyes and one of them said, "Oh, and what do you suppose jumping off Lovers Leap is?"

She narrowed her eyes at them, "You were eaves dropping on my private conversation! That's against the law!" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the police station, 'Hello, Tokyo Police. How can I help you?' She quickly read the nametags on the officer's uniforms and spoke in panicked voice, "Two of your officers are stalking me! All I did was buy this toy sword for my nephew, and they accuse me of attempting suicide! It's harassment!"

The officer's eyes went wide and they made to grab her phone but she dodged them, "They're trying to steal my phone now! Help!" 'Okay miss, can you give me their names?' She smirked at them and spoke as slowly as she could with out sounding fake, "Suiko and Hairuka. Please hurry!"

She hung up the phone and smirked at them, "I'll teach you to stalk me you ass holes. You're just lucky my boy friend isn't here, he'd be so pissed at you." She stuck out her tongue as the sound of sirens approached them.

She sniffled a couple times and burst into tears, falling to the ground, and hugging her arms around herself as ten sets of feet pounded up the stairs on either sides of the hall.

"Freeze!" The two stalker-cops were surrounded, standing in front of a crying Botan, it didn't look good for the cops, so they just put their hands above their heads in defeat.

Once they'd been led away and Botan had been apologized to a hundred times, she left the apartment building feeling particularly good about herself, looking for a store that would have a lot of ice cream.

Twenty dollars and eight gallons of Chocolate strawberry ice cream later, she was standing in front of Hiei's apartment. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, which opened a fracture and then slammed shut.

"Go away onna." Came the gruff voice of Hiei from the other side. "Hiei, I want to apologize! I even spent a small fortune on some sweet snow for you." She heard a 'hn' but the door didn't open.

"Did...did you mean what you said earlier?" She thought back to when she had said she loved him, "Yes I meant every word." The door opened slowly to reveal a slightly puffy-eyed Hiei. She blinked and frowned, "Were you...crying?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his apartment, shutting the door behind her. "Hn...no..." She set the ice cream on the counter and sighed, he was a terrible liar. "I can see the black spots on the carpet Hiei. And I know they're not stains. Why were you crying?"

He didn't meet her gaze when he answered, "Because...I love you too...and I made you leave...I didn't think you'd come back..." She wrapped her arms around him, still rather shocked he had been crying, but not willing to ruin the moment they were having by doing anything stupid.

"Well...I am here, and I do love you. I had to get two police officers arrested to get back here." He gave her a puzzled look and she just smirked, "I was trying to think of something I could give you as an apology present, and I accidentally shouted 'I could get him a sword!' and the police sort of followed me after that. It was creepy, so I got them arrested, saying the were stalking and attacking me. Technically they were stalking me though."

He smirked, "I wish I'd seen that. That must have taken some damn good acting." "It did. But let's get going. It's five thirty, we've got that blind date in half an hour." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "You owe me something first onna." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him again, "Like what?"

"Another kiss. French, with a little tongue. And longer than thirty seconds." She giggled softly, "Finally being descriptive." She kissed him, and a battle of the tongues began.

They pulled apart for air when Botan's communicator went off, 'Botan get your ass down here! Your date is waiting!' She frowned, "What? Who's my date?" 'George...' She felt her eyes pop out of her head, "I'm not going on a date with an ogre!"

She shut her communicator and threw it against the wall, while Hiei's communicator rang and he answered it. 'Hiei! Your date is waiting!' "Hn. No." He hung up without waiting to find out who his date was, he only wanted one woman, and that was Botan.

* * *

Hmm, yes, more communicator related interruptions! He he he he! But don't let this one throw you off, infact, I think I'll add a sub-chapter, which I just thought of to clear up the date thingy. ...I'll add it right now, right bellow this.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVSo read it to understand!VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yusuke and Kurama watched as their communicators went blank, resulting in several death glares being pointed at Keiko and Shizuru. "I told you, Botan has a thing for Hiei not George! Don't you blame this on me Yusuke! If you'd been paying a little more attention to my words then they'd still be coming!" Keiko shouted, annoyed that she was being blamed for trying to stop them from making the call, and then for how it turned out.

"And Yukina clearly stated that Hiei always seemed to be talking about or thinking about Botan, dumbasses!" Shizuru added. "Yeah, well you should have said that before!" The two guys shot back.

"We did. But you two were too busy trying to pry into things that don't concern you!"

"Well then you should have shouted it!"

"WE DID YOU IDIOTS!"

Yukina and Kuwabara sweatdropped at the two couples, oh how sad, fighting on Valentines day. And over something so stupid too. Even Kuwabara wouldn't be stupid enough to tell Botan her date was an ogre, lie or no!

* * *

So there, that might clear up that a bit.

And if you're wondering about Koenma and Ayame's planned dates for Botan and Hiei, well you'll just have to wait and see if it's what you think it is. I'll keep hinting, but I won't say nothing.


	6. Chapter six : Congatulations

Ha ha ha, I guess I'm still being confusing about my story...I'll say it once more, and I don't want to sound rude in anyway because I know I was unclear about certain things.

I still have chapter seven, eight, nine and the epilouge coming, never fear, more hieiXbotan funniness is always near!

I guess it was a little creepy that Hiei cried, and to be honest, I don't really know why I put that in...I guess I thought it would be interesting, even if it made him a bit OOC...

And a last addition to my AN, I can't thank my reviewers enough, you have no idea how happy it makes me to check my emails and find a bunch of reviews that are so nice. I thank you all very much and promise to keep more stories coming.

* * *

They went back into his apartment, since they had nothing else to do now. "Want to eat some sweet snow?" She asked, holding up two spoons and grabbing a bucket of the chocolate strawberry ice cream, and led him to his room. 

Bedrooms were always the warmest room in any house, so it seemed like the logical place to eat the sweet treat. She pulled the lid off and handed him a spoon, and they ate it slowly until the communicators rang again.

Botan glared at hers, flipped the top, saw Ayame and sighed. "What now?" 'Just making sure you don't back out on me.' She rolled her eyes at her friend, "It all depends on who my date is."

Botan took a bite of ice cream, and let it melt on her tongue. Ayame fidgeted nervously on the screen, 'Koenma's trying to get Hiei...But I told him it was a stupid idea!' Botan chuckled, "Then I may just show up. Now stop calling me, it's only six thirty."

She hung up and turned off her communicator, throwing it behind her. Hiei didn't even bother to answer his communicator when it rang, he just turned it off, and they continued eating the ice cream until it was all gone.

"Mmmmm, chocolate strawberry ice cream is pretty good." Hiei nodded in agreement and glanced at the clock, "It's eight. What are we gonna do for the next two hours?"

Botan shrugged, "As long as there's no more interruptions...We could pick up where we left off earlier." She laid down and closed her eyes, and Hiei smirked at her. That was a good idea.

He moved her to the middle of the bed, and straddled her waist, making her open her eyes. "I like that idea." He leaned down and kissed her heatedly, pulling back when someone started pounding on his apartment door.

Botan giggled when he growled, "It's Kurama." When he tried to get up to answer the door, Botan pulled him back down, "Just talk to him with your jagan otherwise he'll never leave." She kissed him, and he took her advice, he concentrated and opened a mental link between himself and the fox.

**What the bloody hell do you want?**

**_Have you seen Botan? Koenma's been freaking out cause he can't reach her communicator._ **

**Yeah, I've seen her. Now go away, I'm busy. **

_**No can do, we've got a mission right now, we have to find Botan before Koenma makes us attack some random demons for kidnapping her. **_

**Found her. Go away.**

He closed the mental link and pulled away to breathe, "He said Koenma thinks you've been kidnapped because you aren't answering your communicator." She sighed, "He's so needy for a ruler. He needs help every five freaking minutes."

She sat up, after Hiei went to get the door upon sensing that Kurama wasn't about to leave without an explanation, and checked her messages. "57 new messages from Koenma...38 new messages from Ayame...2 from Yusuke! It was only off for like..."

Her eyes went wide when she looked at the clock, "An hour and a half?" She sighed and called Koenma to prevent mass hysteria.

When Hiei opened the door, he glared at Kurama, who was now eyeing him questioningly. "Why is there lipstick on your face?" He glanced in a mirror and saw a few traces of pale red lipstick, which Botan must've been wearing.

"It's not lipstick. I was eating sweet snow." He lied, quickly whipping it off his face, but it had other ideas. When it only smudged Kurama started chuckling at him, "It won't come off that easily. You need this special make-up remover thing...I think I've got some if you want."

Hiei glared at him, "Shut up fox. I don't need it. Now why the hell are you still here?" Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed, "You said you'd found Botan, I need to give her a message. Where is she?" "Not here if that's what you were thinking."

He raised an eyebrow at his not-so-little fire demon friend, "I wasn't. But now I am. There's no shame in admitting it." "Fine. Whatever. I'll pass the message on. What is it?" Kurama chuckled and shrugged, "That's a private matter Hiei. Meant for her ears only, passed on from Koenma to me. But seeing as you were busy...Just tell her the papers went through, and congratulations."

He waved and left Hiei in the doorway, a little confused, not that he would show it. He shut the door and went back into the room to find Botan talking to Koenma and Ayame.

"...No...Yes, I know...I only turned it off for forty five minutes!...You can't do that! It's not fair...You're taking away my apartment? Fine."

She hung up and tossed it against the wall, "What's the toddler doing?" She turned her eyes to Hiei and sighed, "He's taking away my apartment so I have to stay in rekai for a month. But I think I'll just go stay with Yukina and Genkai..."

He snorted and sat down beside her, "Oh no you're not. You can stay here." She smiled at him and kissed him again. "Thanks." "The fox said the papers went through and congratulations...whatever that means."

* * *

Sorry, it's an evil little cliffie. Tune in next time to find out what the heck Kurama meant by 'the papers went through and congradulations'.

(He he he, go evil non-coming off lipstick. Raise suspicions! Woohoo!)

One quick note to add, please don't be upset, but unfortunately I may not be able to update for a while. If you've read the AN on my other story, 'the thrill of the hunt', you'll know my evil socials tormenter, I mean, teacher, is wrecking my free time because she believes I have a hope in passing (which I don't). So in conclusion, I think I will post chapter seven as well. Only because this is a cliffie and I know how annoying they are. So never fear, this cliffie isn't going to haunt you!...hmm, that didn't rhyme...oh well.


	7. Chapter seven : Baby, oh baby

Rejoice! I did not leave you hanging! Yet. The date is yet to come, and it won't be out till Tuesday at the earliest. Don't blame me, please, blame my evil socials teacher, uderstand she's put me in a tight spot, if I don't get all the work done, she's gonna tell my mom, and my mom can never know. I hate this so much...

* * *

She gave him a tight hug and grinned, "That means I've just officially adopted a cute little orphan. He's still a little baby, and I though he could use someone to love him. We have to get him from the orphanage. Pleeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeee?"

She gave him her best puppy eyes look until he sighed in defeat. "Hn. Fine, I suppose we could, we do still have time before our 'date' thing." She hugged him again and summoned a portal into rekai. She led Hiei down to a rather decrepit looking building with a sign that read 'Youkai Orphanarium', and pulled him inside.

She went up to a desk, where a green skinned lizard demon was sitting boredly, "Hey Botan. I'll get Saku for you." She stood up and walked into a room on left, "Onna, this place is disgusting." Botan chuckled at him, "All the more reason to get the baby out of here."

The lizard demon came back holding a tiny black bundle in her arms, "Just sign that piece of paper and Saku is all yours Botan." She signed the paper (after reading it quickly of course) and took Saku from the demon's arms. "Thanks. I'll come visit sometime when Saku is older." She led Hiei out the door and waved goodbye to the lizard demon.

Once they were outside she summoned a portal back to Hiei's apartment.

Hiei caught a glimpse of the baby when he opened his eyes, which were red, and a little tuft of black hair covered part of his face. When they got into his apartment, he looked at Botan and Saku questioningly.

"There's something familiar about that infant." She grinned sheepishly and pulled the blanket away from his face, "He's a fire demon...and he sort of looks like you I guess..." Saku giggled at her, being able to feel her embarrassment, and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Hn." Saku shifted his eyes to his fellow fire demon and squealed. "I think he likes you Hiei." She glanced at the clock and sighed, "It's nine thirty now, and we've got that 'date' in half an hour. I wonder if I could get Yukina to watch Saku for an hour or two."

Hiei drew her into his arms and leaned down to her ear, "Or all night." He licked her ear lobe and she blushed, "That's good too." She pulled her communicator out of her pocket and punched a couple buttons, Yukina answered it with a disappointed look, "Hey Yukina. Guess what!"

'What?' Botan smirked and adjusted the communicator so she could see Saku, "The papers went through! I adopted Saku!" Yukina squealed and waved at the little baby, 'That's great Botan!' "Yeah. Thing is, I've got a 'hott' date in half an hour and I need you to watch Saku for the night..."

Yukina giggled at her and nodded, 'As long you treat my brother right on your 'hott' date.' Botan's eyes widened and Hiei growled softly, "Yukina! How did you know!" 'It's obvious. You chose Saku cause he looks like Hiei!'

Hiei rolled his eyes, he'd figured that much out, but how in hells name did Yukina know he was her brother!

"Onna..." Yukina blinked and smiled apologetically, 'Opps...He's right there isn't he?' Botan nodded, 'Sorry I got you busted Botan. I'll see you when you drop off Saku...' Yukina hung up quickly to avoid the imminent pissed off-ed-ness of Hiei.

"Onna! You told her I was her brother!" Botan took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "We were playing truth or dare, and she asked me if I knew who her brother was and I said 'Course I know. It's Hiei.' without thinking...I was gonna lie, but you can't lie on a truth question!"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her, "Whatever. Just don't go telling Saku he was adopted when he gets older." "Okay. Now let's go before we get more angry phone calls!"

She opened a portal to Genkai's temple and they walked into the living room of the temple to see Yukina laughing at Kuwabara. "I...I can't believe you fell for that!"

Botan cleared her throat and held one of Hiei's hands behind her back to stop him from trying to kill Kuwabara. "Here's Saku. Now I gotta go, it's almost ten." Yukina looked up at Botan and shrugged, "Sorry...Kuwabara just asked me to go out with him tonight...so I can't watch Saku."

"What! But...but I have a date! And I actually want to go on this one, and you just said you would! What are we...I mean, what am I supposed to do!" Kuwabara looked between Saku, Botan and Hiei and got this weird Eww-that's-sooo-creepy look, "You and shorty have a baby!"

Botan sweat dropped, "Nooooo, no no no! I adopted Saku! The fact that he's a fire demon and looks exactly like Hiei without a jagan, is completely irrelevant!" Behind her back, Hiei pinched her butt, making her squeal and wake up Saku, "Hiei! Don't do that!"

Genkai ran into the room when she heard Botan squeal and Saku start crying. She was greeted by the sight of Botan rocking the baby, glaring at Hiei and kicking Kuwabara for giving her a disturbed look.

She cleared her throat and looked at the tiny fire demon crying in Botan's arms, the way Botan was glaring at Hiei and sighed. "Botan...why does that baby look like Hiei?" Botan growled at her, "Because he happens to be a fire demon. I adopted him, and you know it! You know I'm still a...y'know..."

Behind her she heard Hiei chuckle softly, "What's so funny?" She demanded without turning around, he walked up closer to her and whispered into her ear, "Not for long love." She gasped and smacked him hopping no one else heard him.

"Hiei! There'll be none of that in this temple!" Botan gave Yukina a mortified look and glared at her, "Oh I am so gonna get you back for this Yukina..." She was cut off by her communicator, when she answered it she was greeted by a pissed off Ayame, 'Botan get your scrawny ass down to this bloody park right now!'

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming..." She hung up and handed the baby to Yukina before opening a portal and dragging Hiei through it before the ice apparition could protest.

* * *

Ha ha ha, okay, I bet I made you wonder _what_ exactly did Kuwabara fall for? Well, I've decided, that just for the heck of it, I'm gonna add it too. 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVSo Enjoy!VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Yukina baby, my snow flower, I...I've been thinking..." Yukina's eyes went wide with fake surprise, and she let her lower lip quiver in horror, anticipating what ever had made him think.

"You know...I love you...and.. I want to ask you..." she gasped again and pretended to cry a bit, "You don't want me any more, do you? It's that girl who goes to your school, isn't it!I don't love you anymore!"

He stared at her in shock, "No, Yukina, baby, you don't understand! I would never look at anyone else...I only love you! I just wanted to ask you..." He was cut off from his desperate plea when her communicator rang and she pulled it out.

Yukina answered it with a disappointed look, 'Hey Yukina. Guess what!'

"What?" Botan smirked and adjusted the communicator so she could see Saku, 'The papers went through! I adopted Saku!' Yukina squealed and waved at the little baby, "That's great Botan!" 'Yeah. Thing is, I've got a 'hott' date in half an hour and I need you to watch Saku for the night...'

Yukina giggled at her and nodded, "As long you treat my brother right on your 'hott' date." Botan's eyes widened and Hiei growled softly, 'Yukina! How did you know!' "It's obvious. You chose Saku cause he looks like Hiei!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. 'Onna...' Yukina blinked and smiled apologetically, "Opps...He's right there isn't he?" Botan nodded, "Sorry I got you busted Botan. I'll see you when you drop off Saku..." Yukina hung up quickly to avoid the imminent pissed off-ed-ness of Hiei.

Kuwabara turned away dejectedly, obviously his beautiful snow bunny would rather babysit than spend time with him...

"Kazuma Kuwabara," She shouted, using the same tone a mother would on a child who was trying to sneak off from punnishment, "You get your fine ass back here!" He spun around a hundred and eighty degrees, starring dumbfounded at her, "You have to make it up to me for acting like you were seeing that other girl! You're taking me to the movies, and you're gonna damn well like it!"

"Of course! I mean...I though you were mad...and I thought you hated me...and..." He was cut off when she burst out laughing. "I...I can't believe you fell for that!"

And that, is where Hiei and Botan enter.

Ha ha ha!

Good, ne?


	8. Chapter eight : Finally a date

Hey people, this chapter is a page shorter than the others. But please enjoy anyway!

* * *

She had set the portal so they wouldn't arrive in the park, but just around the corner so Hiei could meet Koenma from a different side. "Go meet Koenma. I'll see you later." 

She hurried off to the entrance of the park where she could see Ayame fuming not-so-silently, "...When she gets here I'm gonna..." "Gonna what?" Ayame spun around and glared at her, "You are so lucky Koenma and Hiei are late for our double date."

Botan's jaw hit the ground, "**_Double date?_**" Ayame nodded, "I can't trust you to go out with him alone! You might ditch him or something!" She rolled her eyes at her friend, "I would not!"

Hiei and Koenma walked up, having an argument of their own, "I wouldn't kill the onna. My sister likes her too much." "I can't take that chance Hiei." Koenma turned his gaze from Hiei to the girls and swallowed hard, he was gonna screw it up with Ayame, he just knew it!

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't see the exchange of looks between Botan and Hiei.

"Let's get this party started! First up, a movie!" Botan smirked to herself, movie equals dark room. And a dark room equals cuddling and kissing! She knew Ayame was gonna pick a horror film, she was like obsessed with them.

"What are we watching this time? House on haunted hill? Attack of the mummy?" Ayame shook her head, "Nope. I found this very promising one. Freddy Vs. Jason." Koenma shut his eyes tightly, "I'm not aloud to watch movies like that! My dad says they're inappropriate!"

Botan and Ayame gave him a blank look. "I pity you Ayame, your date is a wuss." "Yeah well...at least he's my wuss. You ain't got no one but that baby, and the picture." Botan's jaw dropped, "How did you know about the picture!"

She had a picture of Hiei taped to her locker in rekai, where she kept her normal clothes to change into after work, in the picture Hiei was pouring some water on his head, without a shirt on. She'd been trying to find him cause they had a mission, and she found him as he was training, and the new camera in her pocket was just dying to be tested...and he looked so good without a shirt on, so she got a picture really quickly, after waiting for a break in his training, then went on with business as usual.

But how Ayame had ever found out, she didn't know. "I saw it hanging in your locker. I must say, it is very picturesque. And don't think I don't see you staring at it! Now let's get going!"

Hiei and Koenma watched with confused looks, "What picture onna?" "There's no picture! Ayame's lying, whatever she says it's not true!" Koenma rolled his eyes at her, "Oh that's not suspicious at all Botan." She shot him an evil glare, "Shut up wuss. At least I don't let my 'daddy' stop me from having fun."

Koenma glared back at her and crossed his arms, "I don't let my dad stop me. I just agree with him on the movie thing." Ayame rolled her eyes, "He doesn't know about horror movies does he?" Botan shook her head at her friend's question, "Nah. He doesn't know what's so great about them. Cuddling together in the dark...I suppose maybe we could grab a chick flick instead?"

Hiei and Koenma cringed at the idea of watching a mushy chick flick, "Nooo! Anything but that! I'll watch Freddy vs. Jason!" Ayame and Botan smirked and did a high five, "That never fails. Now let's go! I want to watch the movie!" Hiei saw Botan send him a wink and smirked, maybe this movie would be interesting.

They went to Ayame's apartment, because it was the closest and Koenma took away Botan's. Once they were settled on the couch, with pop, chips and the girls cuddled against their respective guys, Ayame started the movie.

* * *

Ooooh, I wrote the story and I'm dying to read the next chappie. He he he, I hope you enjoyed this chappie even though it was so short. 

Ah and it occurs to me that I have not put up a disclaimer. My bad. So here it is :

_Knock knock_

Who's there?

_It's-a_

It's a who?

_It's-a no-mine!_


	9. Chapter nine : untitled for now

It's not a lemon. But I'm sorry if anyone is offended anyway.

* * *

After the first hour, Botan was hiding her face behind Hiei's arm, Hiei was laughing a little bit, and Ayame and Koenma were both hiding behind pillows. Noticing this, Hiei turned to face Botan, who was stifling giggles with his arm, and smirked. 

She got the message loud and clear and leaned up until their lips touched. Behind the pillows, Koenma and Ayame watched the whole thing, smirking to themselves. Their plan was working! Too bad Hiei and Botan were already kind of together before the double date.

Hiei licked her bottom lip for entrance and she opened up for him to explore her mouth, moaning softly when he reached up and grabbed her breasts under her shirt. She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, tangling her other hand in his hair, both forgetting about Koenma and Ayame.

When some one in the movie screamed they both jumped and broke the kiss, staring at the screen with half lidded eyes. When Ayame started laughing, they pulled apart completely and Botan hid her face behind his arm, "How long has that been going on?"

"Since this morning..." Both Koenma and Ayame nodded knowingly, "So _that's _why you were both so 'busy' today. " Hiei nodded with a smirk, he felt pretty damn smug about it. He had the one woman he loved beside him and he didn't care who knew it.

"Well, then this date is pointless. How about we go get some ice cream and then you two can just leave?" "Sounds good to me." Ayame got up and turned off the movie, which was boring anyways, and tossed everyone his or her coats, "Let's go then."

They left the apartment and headed down to the closest ice cream place, and found it surprisingly open and busy. As soon as they walked in, Hiei and Botan holding hands, they were swarmed by everyone they knew.

"Botan! How could you not show up on another blind date!" "Yeah! Hiei you made Sarah cry!" (It didn't make sense to not continue their lie now) Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama and Shizuru were so distracted that they didn't even notice that Hiei and Botan were holding hands.

Jin and Rinku on the other hand, who were behind Yusuke and Kurama, noticed and stared. "You guy are holding' hands!" Jin's outburst caught Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama and Shizuru's attention, and they stopped yelling.

"So _that's _why you've both been so busy! I bet you've been seeing each other behind our backs for months!" Botan rolled her eyes at Yusuke and walked up to the counter with Hiei right beside her.

"One hot fudge sundae." "And a chocolate milkshake." Botan paid for their ice cream and they joined everyone at a large table. "You didn't deny it! It must be the truth!"

"No Yusuke," She sighed, "We just got together today." She took a bite of her hot fudge sundae and grinned, that was some good shit. Keiko and Shizuru were glaring at her, "What! Stop looking at me like that!" She glared at them, they stood up, grabbed her arms and dragged her into the girls washroom, "Why didn't you just tell us!"

"Because I knew you'd over react, and I really was busy, spending time with Hiei." They rolled their eyes at her, but accepted the answer, "Fine, but we want a full explanation tomorrow." "Deal."

They walked back to the table to see Yusuke and Kurama grinning about something, and Ayame holding Koenma back from trying to strangle Hiei. "I don't even want to know. So I'm not gonna ask. Let's go Hiei."

She grabbed her hot fudge sundae, Hiei grabbed what was left of his milkshake, and they left. By the time they had gotten back to his apartment, they had finished their ice cream and were feeling very strange.

They went straight into his bedroom, after shutting and locking the door of course, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hiei...I think they drugged us! Cause I feel really weird...oh gods..." She moaned, she suddenly felt the need to be held, to be touched.

Yup, she was drugged. Hiei had the same feeling and swore, "No wonder they were being so obnoxious, they were trying to distract me so they could slip the drugs into our ice cream."

"Fucker. Well...there is only one way to get the drugs out of our systems..." She said with a smirk, she hated being drugged up because it wasn't as if they even needed the drugs to prompt them to have sex.

He smirked back at her and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. She tugged his shirt up and over his head, and he started pulling hers off too, they only broke their kiss long enough to get their shirts off.

He guided her to lay back on the bed, and let his hands roam down her sides.

* * *

Oki doki, I think I need to clear up something in this chapter as well, so this is what happens between Hiei, Botan, Koenma and Ayame getting to the ice cream place where everyone else is oh-so conveniently waiting. 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**READ PLEASE TO AVOID MASSIVE CONFUSION**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

While Botan and Hiei were distracted with getting their coats on and yelling at Koenma for being a little bit childish about the whole thing, Ayame whiped out her communicator and dialed up Yusuke and Kurama.

"Okay, guys, part one is complete, they're kissing each other openly. So we totally need to give them a little nudge if we ever want little babies running around." The guys nodded and formulated a plan quickly.

'I got it! We'll drug them. I'll blackmail the staff at the ice cream shop to let us do it, and Kurama will be the one to slip in the drugs...' 'No way! He'll kill me if he finds out! I refuse to be part of that!'

Ayame growled at Kurama, effectively shutting him up. "I don't think he will Fox. I think he'll be thanking us. Now just be careful not to use too much, otherwise he'll smell and taste it." She shut the communicator quickly and followed Hiei, Botan and Koenma out of the apartment, heading to the Ice cream place.

**There, any better?**

**Ooooh, and one more thing! I need as much constructive crtisism as you can give me on my writing, because I am writing a novel and I have to make sure my techniques are at their best. Please and Thankyou!**


	10. Epilogue : Happily ever after

Okay! You are so lucky, I just can't wait to post this any longer! I just CAN NOT WAIT another minute! So read! Enjoy!

* * *

Epilouge

* * *

Botan was running around the house, chasing Saku and being chased by Luna and Tara, while Hiei was sitting on the couch, waiting for them. "Get back here Saku! We're gonna be late!" She ran faster and managed to pin the twelve-year-old Saku to the wall. 

Hiei got up and walked over to where they were, "We're late already. Let's go Botan!" He picked her up and Saku stood straight, behaving because he was more strict than Botan. "Alright. Now let's go. Yukina's gonna be so mad we're late picking her up."

Twenty minutes later, they were at the airport, greeted with an angry Yukina just as Botan had predicted. "Sorry we're late! Saku wouldn't stop running around." Yukina giggled at Botan and hugged her, "Oh poor Botan, three kids already and two more coming. You're lucky I'm moving here to help you out." Hiei smirked at his sister and his mate as Botan blushed and rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"Actually...I think it's three..." Yukina gave her a horrified look and Hiei's smirk increased, both thinking the same thing in different context, _Three more...oh joy...

* * *

_

There, my first story with chapters, albeit short chapters, finished! I hope you like it, I've been working on it since February, it would have been done sooner, but I kept backing myself into idea-less corners which can take weeks to fix! I promise I'll have at least two or more of the following stories up soon! (You can vote for which ones sound good, and I'll try to get the most popular ones up first!) I'll start working on seperating the chapters ASAP. And I also happen to have way more than five stories started, I have at least ten, maybe fifteen.

**Five Months** : Some powerful demons have escaped hell and are after the tentei, everyone has to train hard at a safe house for five months, a safe house which happens to belong to Botan! Will love bloom between Hiei and Botan? Or will her past with love get in the way? Read to find out!

**The thrill of the hunt : **Botan's mother and brother accuse her of murder, romance blooms, and a battle is fast approaching in Makai! YuYu Hakusho and Naruto crossover.(Very cllose to being finnished! Just three more chappies to go!) **ALREADY OUT!**

**All a big game** : AU. Botan and Yukina are orphans with no one but each other, or so they think. The boys are all hockey players, and two of them discover their sisters. HB KY KurS YusKei KoA. (Probably will be last to come out, only in chapter 3 or 4 right now)

**Living in the shadows **: Botan goes punk when her prep cousin is living with her. As if living together wasn't bad enough, they are in grade twelve together too. And she tries to steal Botan's crush! (Will be **_very_** long. Chapters will be roughly five pages at the most) Some Inuyasha crossover, only for two or so chapters though.

**When Summer ends** : Botan is the 5 year old daughter of billionairs, but they don't even remember her name. Things at home get so bad that her parents take her to the mountains for a vacation from her little 'monster' friends, so they can make her more acceptable. A demon attacks and three sombodies save her. Will she make new friends? Or will her parents get in the way? (not finished yet)

**With snow comes warmth** : Sequel to When summer ends, All characters are now twelve years older and ready to escape a dull life! HB KY KS KA (in order: kuwa, kura, koen) (Started)


End file.
